


Scenes from a Fitting Room

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's trying on a suit and Fraser thinks he looks pretty good.





	Scenes from a Fitting Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Scenes from a Fitting Room

 

****

Disclaimers: They're mine! All mine! Mwahahahahahaha! TPTB will never see them again as long as I have breath in my body! *ahem* Sorry, got a little carried away there!

****

Warnings: m/m for sure, I'd say this rates an NC-17 for language and kinda graphic scenes.

****

Notes: I've never gotten this explicit before. This is my first time <g> So tell me whatcha think! 

 

****

Scenes from a Fitting Room

By: Lori J

"Fraser! Get yer cute butt in here!" Ray Kowalski poked his head out of the fitting room. Where the hell was Fraser? Mountie was always there when everyone else needed him, but when his partner and lover needed him, where was he? No where, that's where.

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser was suddenly in front of him, the blue flannel shirt encompassing Ray's vision.

"About time! Where were ya?" 

"Ah, I was just explaining the difference between a tuxedo and a suit to Diefenbaker. He has struggled with this in the past, but I believe he may understand now. Why, just the other..." 

"Frase, what did I say about talkin' to da wolf in public?" Ray sighed, leave it to Constable Benton Fraser to try and explain something like that to Dief. Like the wolf gave half a shit. Dief was more interested where he could score his next chocolate fix.

"Well, Ray, you told me not to talk to Dief in public because it...oh. I see." Fraser gave a dazzling smile. 

Ray's pants got marginally tighter. "Get in here! I need yer help." Opening the door wider, he motioned the Canadian into the small room. "No, Dief," he said, when the wolf attempted to invite himself in. "This is guy stuff, not wolf stuff."

Dief gave the human a thoroughly disgusted look that seemed to say, 'I know what you're going to do in there anyway', and trotted off to flirt with the salesgirl. He knew for a fact there were Reeses Pieces in a bowl behind the counter.

Fraser was, for his part, staring at Ray. Their whole purpose in coming to the mall was to get Ray a new suit. Ray didn't want a new suit, but, as he had patiently explained to his lover, 'When ye're lover's a sexy-ass Mountie, ya gotta look yer best.' And look his best Ray did.

The suit was nothing special, but the black suit fit his lover as though it had been hand tailored to his slender frame. Fraser especially appreciated the way the cloth clung to the detective's ass. Despite Ray's protests to the contrary, Fraser thought he had a beautiful body, all lean curves and ropy muscles. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and grabbed a handful.

Ray yelped, and slammed the fitting room door shut. "Damn, Fraser! Warn a guy when yer gonna grab his ass, OK? Besides, this really ain't the best timmmph..." He was cut off in mid sentence when Fraser wrapped an arm around Ray's waist and pulled his partner in for a kiss.

Moaning helplessly under the onslaught, Ray opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Fraser's tongue slid in and began a lengthy exploration of his partner's mouth. Excavation might have been a better word for it, because by the time the kiss was over, Ray was gasping for breath and harder than he'd been in a long time. "Holy shit, Frase." He managed to say in between gulps of air.

"Yes." Fraser seemed inordinately pleased with himself.

"Now look what ya done." Ray said as he gestured towards the obvious bulge. "I just wanted ta know what ya think of this suit. Then you haveta go and get a guy all hot an' bothered, knowin' full well there ain't nothin' I can do about it right now! Cruel, Frase. You're a cruel man." 

Pulling the blonde close again, Fraser whispered in his ear, "Who said there was nothing that could be done?" He began kissing Ray's neck, nibbling his way down to the neck of the crisp white shirt. "You're wearing too much clothing, Ray. We really must do something about that."

Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Umm...Frase? Ben? While I love the fact that I gotcha all juiced up, you *do* know we're in a fitting room, right?" 

His only answer was a soft hum. And then large, but nimble hands were taking off the suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Once the Mountie had his captive bare from the waist up, he stopped and took a moment to hang up the jacket and shirt. Ray laughed low in his throat. Of course Fraser would make sure the suit didn't get wrinkled.

"What are you laughing at, Ray?" Fraser's voice was hoarse with passion. 

"Nothing, Frase, nothing. You don't seriously think we're gonna be able to do this do ya?" The sight of his partner removing his flannel shirt and hanging that up as well transfixed Ray. The detective took a moment to mumble a small prayer thanking whoever had built the small rooms. Whoever had designed them had made sure the doors extended all the way to the carpeted floor.

"I believe it was you who once said, 'I'll try anything once.', was it not?" Flashing that heart-stopping smile again, Fraser stretched his hand out and snagged the waistband of Ray's dress pants. "Take off your pants, Ray." He breathed.

The blonde's eyes grew impossibly wider for a moment. Benton Fraser wanted to fuck in a fitting room? Benton Fraser wanted to fuck *him* in a fitting room? The Canadian tugged at Ray's pants once again. This time, Ray let himself be pulled towards his lover. "Why don't ya take 'em off for me?" he whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

The kiss was as good as last time. Deep, hot, and wet. Seeming to go on forever. Ray felt Fraser's hands unbuttoning his pants, tugging them and boxers off at the same time. Feeling the clothes pooling at his feet, Ray stepped out of them, still kissing his partner hungrily. Suddenly, he pulled away. "Frase, I don't have any..."

"Shhh, Ray." Reaching into his pocket, Fraser pulled out a tube. "I do."

Ray felt a hysterical laugh bubble up inside him. "What are you, a Boy Scout or sumthin'?" Here he was, hard-on the size of Florida, waiting to get fucked in a very public place by his normally non-aggressive lover. Boggled the mind. Well, his anyway. Fraser obviously knew what the hell he was doing.

"Always be prepared, Ray." In one quick movement, Fraser had unzipped his jeans and pushed them down and off. "Face the mirror, Ray." He whispered huskily.

Ray did as told. He turned around, bracing his hands on either side of the mirror, spreading his legs apart. "Hurry, Frase." 

"Yes, Ray."

The blonde closed his eyes as he felt his partner move closer. Ray gasped as lips attached themselves to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and sucked lightly at it. Teeth nipped playfully, and Ray knew he would have a mark there come morning. "Ohhhh, Frase. That's nice."

"Glad you like it, Ray." Just the way Fraser said his name made Ray shiver. Soft lips continued down to his shoulder and a hand reached around and ghosted over a nipple. Ray moaned, trying to keep quiet, only to moan louder when a slick finger slowly pushed inside him. "Shhh, Ray."

"...trying...Oh God!" The blonde moaned, his body quaking with need. Slowly, slowly, another finger was added. "...so good, Frase." Ray's back arched as the questing fingers found *the* spot. "Frase...now, please?"

"If you wish."

"Fucking right I wish!" 

The fingers withdrew only to be replaced with Fraser's cock. He entered his lover in one smooth thrust. Sensing that Ray was going to cry out, he clamped one hand over that sensual mouth and let the other hand travel downward. Setting a fast, but steady rhythm, Fraser wrapped his other hand around Ray's cock and pumped it in time with his own thrusts.

Ray was in heaven. He was dying and going to heaven. That had to be it. The idea that they could be discovered at anytime only added to his excitement and he was soon pushing back, meeting Fraser thrust for thrust. He felt a steady building and knew he was close. Fraser knew it too and increased his speed, teeth biting into Ray's shoulder. With a sharp cry, muffled by his partner's hand, Ray came, followed closely by Fraser. 

Ray collapsed against the mirror, his lover's weight resting deliciously against him. "Frase?" He croaked. A dazed moan was his only answer. "How ya doin'?" Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a hard chest. 

Fraser nuzzled Ray's neck, tongue flicking out to taste the moisture there. "I think you purchase that suit, Ray."

"Damn straight!"

The end. 


End file.
